


LIFE

by EvE79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvE79/pseuds/EvE79
Summary: Short sentences that tell Dean's story. Starts pre-series. Doesn't follow canon but has elements of it. Also mentions later seasons but nothing spoilery (I think). There are a few mentions of bad/ugly/sad things, hence the warnings. Please forgive my mind, it doesn't know how to act normal.
Relationships: Destiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	LIFE

Sam left. John left. Dean stayed behind. 

Dean keeps hunting. Until one fatal day.

Nasty spirit fights back. Dean gets hurt.

Waking up in hospital. Doctors warn him.

This will be bad. Surgery is needed.

Waking up again. Dean isn’t whole anymore.

Lost his lower left leg. Screaming and shouting.

Sam won’t answer. John won’t answer.

Calling Bobby. The old man comes. 

Dean screams. Dean cries. Bobby comforts Dean.

Dean moves to Sioux Falls. To live with Bobby.

Dean gets a prosthetic leg. It hurts like hell.

Learning to walk again. Cursing, crying, screaming.

Working on cars. Standing is hard. No more mechanic.

Dean stops talking. Feeling useless. But what else is new.

Bobby goes to town. Buys something. Hoping beyond hope.

Old camera in hand. Dean curses and cries.

Dean can’t sleep. Pain. Tosses and turns.

Finds the booklet. Starts to read.

Fiddling with the thing. Seeing things differently.

The lens takes Dean to another world. A happier one.

Trying new angles. Making and developing. 

Taking photographs is good. Dean keeps doing it.

Capturing his surroundings. Scrapyard and nature.

People, portraits. Animals and daily life.

But eventually death. Police photographer.

Dean has seen so much. He doesn’t scare easily.

Helping the police. Who'd thought. 

Years pass by. Dean loves his life.

Loves his lover. Castiel of Thursday.

Angel that fell. From Heaven during war.

John is dead. Took Azazel.

Metatron’s an ass. But what else is new.

God is gone. Death is alive.

Gabriel lives. Trickster eats candy with Kali.

Michael is pissed. Meat sack is out.

Lucifer’s happy. Sam said yes.

Samifer runs hell. With Rowena as Queen.

Crowley ran far. Over the hills and way beyond.

But Dean is happy. Happy with Baby by his side.

His lover. His job. His life. His family. 

And as a man once said.

Family doesn’t end in blood. 

Idjit.

THE END


End file.
